Children such as toddlers and small children will often drop various items such as toys, beverage holders (such as bottles), foodstuffs and trash when they are seated in cars seats since there is usually no location for the items to be supported and held. A drink holder is usually too small and is not large enough to hold such items. Often these items become deposited on the adjacent seats and floor of a vehicle. This can become a messy result since loose food stuff and liquids will often damage fabric type seat surfaces and carpeted floors of the vehicle.
Various types of devices which require fixed baskets with hook ends have been proposed over the years. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,875,107 to Mueller; U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,237 to Wasyluk; U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,743 to Richard; U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,649 to Heimstra; U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,502 to Cohen; U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,996 to Thom et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,411 to Stewart. However, these devices require the entire basket to be removed if items such as food stuffs and liquid need to be cleaned from the baskets. Also, the solid structure of the devices means that the baskets take up a good amount of side space next to the devices, which may not be available next to children's car seats.
Various types of net holders have also been proposed. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 463,964 to Gates and U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,562 to Ament et al. However, these netting devices cannot be easily attached to armrests of child car seats, and the netting cannot be easily changed if items such as food stuffs and liquid need to be cleaned from the baskets. Various types of clip type bag ring holders have also been disclosed. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 199,507 to Brubaker; U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,973 to Kelrick; U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,440 to Rico; U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,858 to Taylor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,637 to Guerrera; U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,241 to Kyte et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. D480,296 to Scola. However, most if not all of these devices do not fully secure the mouth edges of bag with the bag holding ring. So it is possible the bag may slip off the ring, the failure to secure along the entire upper edges of a bag that is to supported by the ring holder. Having the bags slip off would also not be desirable if the bag is holding items such as beverages and loose food stuffs. Also, many of these devices require assembling many components such as separate clips or plural nuts and bolts/screws in order to be used. Using multiple pieces to assemble the devices that require multiple metal and/or plastic parts can easily become expensive to manufacturers and ultimately require the devices to be costly and undesirable to the purchaser. Furthermore, small parts, such as nuts, bolts/screws, small clips, and the like can easily become a choking hazard if a child sitting next the device gains access to those small parts. Further, the extra time required to assemble the holders and replace bags over time would become tedious with use.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.